Love
by Eastella
Summary: Hermione comes back to school for her 7th year. She starts to get more friendly with Draco. Who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That's is all J.K. Rowling's.

Author Note: This my very first fan fiction here. I tried very hard to make this a good first chapter. Let me know what you think and I'm very willing to make changes if necessary. Enjoy reading.

Love

Love. It's a terribly confusing thing. What is love to one person is different to another.

Love is something one Hermione Granger has been trying to figure out since… well since she met Ron Weasley. Now don't get me wrong, she's not in love with Ron. She never has been. But it didn't stop her from thinking about love. She wondered if what she felt for Ron was love. She wondered if she would ever fall in love. She doubted it. And if she did, it would only really be an infatuation. Because, in her mind, love was double sided. And who in their right mind would fall in love with brainy, plain, Hermione Granger. Though several people have told her she was beautiful she'd never believe a word of it. She was just… plain.

Hermione is a wonderful girl and no one could ever doubt this. But no one had really seen her as something special. That was until the day she arrived at Hogwarts for her 7th year. Someone did notice her. They noticed how well she had filled out, her curvy figure, and the beautiful smile on her face. And they loved every bit of her.

Draco is a man who could best described as, a prat. But, he was undeniably good looking and he was pretty smart for being a pretty-boy. Draco arrived at Hogwarts proudly wearing his Slytherin robes, but something that had never been on his robes before was now shining brightly as he got of the Hogwart's Express. He was sporting a nice and shiny Head boy badge. He knew very well who was the Head girl and was glad that it was who it was. He wouldn't like it any other way.

Draco was just getting comfortable in the Head's common room after dinner when he heard the door open. In came a very beautiful looking Hermione. Draco turned so he was looking over the back of the beige couch he was settling in on. He gave her a sexy smirk that said 'You now you want me.' She looked at him, gave a polite smile, and tried to put a look of disgust on her face but Draco saw right through it.

Hermione wasn't disgusted by Draco any more. Since the end of the war she didn't find a need to. He wasn't blatantly mean to her and so she didn't give any rude comments to him. They were civil. And she had to admit he was quite attractive. Though, she would never say this to his face. No need to fuel his already huge ego.

Hermione walked in said a shy hello and started up the staircase that led to the hallway that contained both of the Head's bedrooms. She only made it a few steps before Draco said "Going to bed so soon? Why not sit with me and we can get to know each other a little." Hermione looked over her shoulder "If that leads to anything that has to do with you being in my pants then I don't think so." She took another step when he responded "I don't want to have sex with you Granger, I'd just like to get to know the beautiful girl I'll have the chance to work with all year." She turned around and looked him in the eye "You don't need to flatter me; I already know what you're capable of. And I want none of it." Draco put a look on his face that was half amused, half offended. "I don't know what you mean. I'm completely innocent." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around and started up the stairs again with something that sounded like 'Yeah, right.' Draco called after her "So, you don't want to have a chat with me?" Hermione, who was now in the hall upstairs looked down at Draco who was standing up looking back at her, called down "I don't think so." She said more quietly "Not tonight."

She headed down the hall to the bedroom meant for the Head girl. She opened the door and found a beautiful room done in lavender. The four poster bed had a lavender comforter on it and the pillows were made of off-white lace. She started to unpack everything and hummed a little lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was young.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter

Author's note: So, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Hermione woke up in the morning, happy to be back at Hogwarts. She could get back into a routine and now no one could make fun of her for reading a textbook. She got dressed in a plaid mid-thigh skirt and a short sleeve white button-up shirt. She slipped her Gryffindor robes over it and headed out of her bedroom.

She was walking down the stairs when she could feel a pair of eyes watching her from behind. She looked behind her and there was Draco watching her. What was there to look at? Robes? It wasn't that interesting. She gave him a sarcastic look and continued down the stairs.

When she got to the lower level she went to the table beside the couch and grabbed a couple textbooks and held them tightly to her chest. She turned her head ever so slightly so she could see Draco coming down the stairs and she watched him look her up and down. She got nervous and set the books down so she could put her slightly wavy hair up into a simple pony tail. Her days of having frizzy hair were long gone.

She picked the books back up and headed out the door to go to the Great Hall for breakfast with her fellow Gryffindors. She missed not seeing her friends every day.

Draco watched her go. He suddenly wondered why his pants were feeling tight when he saw Hermione's legs and the way she looked in her shirt when she put her hair up. He could have sworn he was going crazy. He tried to shake off his thoughts of Hermione and headed toward the Great Hall. He arrived with a slightly noticeable tightness in his pants. He, being the egotistical man he was, strutted right over to the Slytherin table without noticeably noticing the looks he got towards his pants where something was obviously sticking out.

The day went on as normal as the first day of classes could have. Nothing terribly interesting happened. Though, Neville somehow managed to get himself stuck on the roof. How this happened, no one knew. Not even Neville himself.

Hermione found her way back to the Head's common room with the other two of the golden trio. They had a lot of homework and Ron and Harry found it kind of hard to work without Hermione around. They sat down around the coffee table and started in on their homework. "So, how's living with Malfoy so far?" Harry asked trying to get a conversation started so that he would have to focus on the Potions assignment he had to work on. "It's not that terribly bad. Though, it was very strange when he wanted to 'talk' to me last night. He may have gone mental over the summer. Being friendly with the 'mudblood'? Very unlike him." Hermione replied while trying to continue the long essay Snape had assigned.

Ron gave her a look like she was the one who had gone mental. "You mean to say Malfoy, the annoying little ferret, git, was being friendly?" Hermione sat for a minute obviously finishing a sentence on her essay, then looked up into Ron's blue eyes. "I think that's exactly what I'm saying." Hermione continued to look into Ron's eyes for a few minutes wondering why Ron wasn't hers. She had given obvious signs. She'd been the only girl who wasn't related to him who hugged him or even said more than 8 words to him. But yet he would show no affection towards her. Sure, he had gotten her out of a few sticky situations but he had never gone out of his way to do something nice for her. What was she supposed to do? Give up?

Ron looked away with his face starting to turn a deep pink. He never really liked anything too intimate. Not even eye contact. Ron started furiously scribbling on his piece of parchment.

Harry watched Hermione's disappointment when Ron looked away. Harry had had to endure years of Ron's idiocy towards Hermione's feelings. Harry had spent many a night letting Hermione cry on his shoulder because Ron would show nothing but friendship for Hermione. He always hoped that Hermione would find love. If anyone deserved it, it was her. She had been cast aside so many times.

Hermione smiled at Harry knowing he knew how she felt. Hermione got up and walked over to the small kitchen provided for the Head's "Do you guys want something to drink? We have plenty of pumpkin juice if you're interested." Hermione said looking over to the boys expectantly.

Just then, Draco walked in with some girl on his arm. She was smiling happily, just because she was touching the great Draco Malfoy. Draco looked over to Harry and Ron with disgust and looked in the opposite direction towards Hermione. He winked at her and headed up the stairs, with the girl still on his arm, and went right for his bedroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed 3 pumpkin juices out of the refrigerator and brought them over to the coffee table. She set them down and waited for the boys to reach for them. It took them a while to do so. They were in shock at what had just crossed in front of them and where it went. When Ron finally came back to the real world he muttered "Bloody ferret." and took a pumpkin juice. They all got back to work on their homework.

REVIEW! Please. It makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? I still don't own HP. Ok?

Author's Note: Ok, so my friend rayraysakurablossom gave me the wonderful idea for this chapter and probably the next 2 chapters to come. Now, please review because I don't know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right if you don't tell me. So please tell me. It's for the greater good.

Happy Reading!

While working on their homework Ron gave a look to Harry, Hermione didn't catch. If she had seen, she would have known something weird was going on.

Not five seconds later Ron put his hand on Hermione's knee and leaned towards her. He whispered in her ear "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Hermione was terribly surprised and looked at him as if he had gone crazy. She looked over to Harry as if to say 'Do you know anything about this?' Harry just shrugged so, Hermione nodded and Ron led her by the hand to the kitchen.

He let go of her hand. He looked into her chocolaty brown eyes and said "I know we've been dancing around this subject for years." He looked down and started nervously fiddling with his fingers. "But, I wanted to know if you'd… g-go on a d-date with m-me?" He looked at her with pleading blue eyes.

She thought about it for a good minute or so. She looked at him and quietly said "I don't know Ron. We… this may not be the best idea." Ron tried to hide a look of disappointment and he tried to pretend he didn't care. He shrugged and wouldn't make eye contact. Hermione thought for a second then voiced her thought "Could I get back to you in a couple days?" Ron had his head hung down and he mumbled "I guess that would be alright." Then he walked away and went back to the coffee table to finish his homework.

Later that night Ron and Harry were gone. Hermione was sitting on the couch in her skirt and button up shirt whit her legs up on the couch. Her robe was laying on the chair beside the door. Hermione was reading a book when she suddenly felt a body laying on her and saw Draco's face inches from hers. She nearly jumped. She managed to say "What are you doing, Malfoy?" He slightly shrugged without moving his face any closer or farther away. "I was bored and you looked like you could use some entertainment." Draco said as if he didn't know he was lying on top of Hermione. "First of all, I was very entertained by my book." Hermione lifted her arms up as far as they would go. Which wasn't very far, seeing as Draco was lying on them. "And second, will you get off of me?" Hermione nearly yelled the last part. Draco retorted with "You know you like it sweet cheeks." Before rolling off of her and sitting beside the couch (in front of Hermione) Indian style.

She had to admit that she did like the fact that Draco had just been on top of her. And once he was off of her she felt almost empty. She longed to have him back on her again. And that feeling scared her like no other.

Draco smirked up at her, Almost as if he knew what she was thinking. Hermione freaked out a little and made an attempt to change the subject "So where did the girl go? Still in your room?" Draco started to laugh. When he calmed down he answered her question with a very amused look on his face "Merlin, no. She left a couple hours ago." "You were only up there for 2 and a half hours." Hermione said confused. "I know." Draco responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What did you do?" Hermione asked even though she was unsure as to whether she really wanted to know answer. "It's too dirty for your poor innocent ears." Draco replied with a egotistical smirk on his flawless face.

Hermione shook her head and got up and walked around Draco. When she did this she didn't think of how easily Draco could see up her skirt. And man, could he see up her skirt. She turned around to see him licking his lips while staring at her butt. She gave him a quizzical look and just went up the stairs and into her room. Draco just watched her and imagined how she looked under those clothes. He realized what he was thinking and tried to shake the thoughts from his head. But he knew he would be thinking and dreaming about them all night and it was going to drive him crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.

A/N: Ok, so I'm not to sure exactly what this is. I just sat down and this is what came out. It may be super confusing but... just tell me what you think. I realize it may not be the best.

Draco woke up to a very beautiful Hermione leaning over him and a very large tent being made in the blanket by something in his pants. He looked at Hermione and suddenly he remembered every dream he had last night. And it didn't help much with the 'tent'. He silently cursed himself, but he looked up to Hermione, noticing how great she looked in her normal uniform but her skirt was oddly shorter than usual, and smirked at her.

Hermione smiled and said "If you don't get up now you'll miss breakfast. Draco cursed himself again, but this time out loud. He threw back his blanket and stood up. Hermione noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and his beautifully etched Quiditch muscles looked absolutely amazing. She stared at them as Draco moved in front of her and went to his dresser and pulled on a log sleeve button up white shirt and put it on. Then he turned to her "Do you mind?" Draco said. Hermione's first thought was 'Not at all.' Then she realized he wanted her to leave. She gave an embarrassed smile and left his room. As soon as the door was closed and she was in the hall she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Draco looked so good. She had to make conscious effort to just stand there.

She got off the wall and went down the stairs and checked her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, for a 'plain' girl she looked pretty good. She smiled at her reflection and went out the door and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

That night Hermione went into the common room and set her books down on a table. She took five steps to stand by the couch and she was tackled so that she was lying on the couch with someone on top of her. Her skirt had hitched up a little when she landed and her shirt lifted to where you could see her navel had there not been a person on top of her.

Hermione looked at the person lying on her to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione nearly screamed "What are you doing Malfoy?" Draco put one finger on her lips and came close to her ear to whisper "You looked so good all day. I couldn't wait for you to come here so I could have you all to myself." Hermione could swear he had gone insane "GET OFF OF ME!" Hermione screamed. Draco, still close to her ear, whispered "You think I haven't noticed the looks you've given me?" Hermione put all her strength into pushing him off of her. He fell to the floor and started laughing hysterically. Hermione looked at him like he had truly gone off the wall. And she was pretty sure he had. Draco calmed down and said "I wanted to see how you'd react. You're different then most girls."

Hermione was really mad and went into a rant "Of course I'm different you idiot. I'm smarter then those ugly girls who only want sex you tend to hang around with. I'm not going to put up with… whatever you want to call what just happened there. You stay away from me. Forever!"

Hermione was so mad she stomped her way upstairs and opened her bedroom door. A hand reached out to close before she could get in the door. Draco turned her around and put an arm on either side of her head. "I didn't mean anything by it. Do you really think I would go for a mudblood like you?" Draco said. Hermione had had just about enough of this and she punched him right in the cheek. While he had a look of pure stun on his face she went into her room and locked the door with a spell that couldn't be unlocked by any spell said by anyone other than Hermione. She ran to her bed and silently cried into her pillow.

While she was crying she mumbled angrily to herself. "You jerk. I should've punched you harder. Or broken your nose. I can't believe I ever thought I liked you."

Sorry again. It's probably a terrible plot. Just tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. You should consider yourself lucky that I even finished this chapter anytime this week. I'm not feeling well, but I had to give you guys more to read. I just love you all so much. Oh and a special thanks to rayraysakurablossom. I got through the day because of her.

Hermione stayed angry at Draco for weeks and weeks. In fact it was 2 months later when she even said a word to him. And what she said was "Move!" when he was standing in a hallway barely in her way. Hermione stayed mad for another month and a half past that day. But one day Draco made her talk. Even through her anger.

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard the door into the common room open. By then she had gotten pretty good at ignoring anything and everything Draco said or did. But something in her made her listen to his ramblings. Draco was obviously upset about the situation Hermione was creating. He said "Will you please talk to me? You are just getting on my nerves. I realize what I did was stupid and childish. But we live in the same dorm. We share the same common room. We even have half our classes together. You're going to have to talk to me eventually. You can't stay mad at me forever. I said something stupid. Just forgive me and let's move on."

Hermione glared in his direction. This was a lot more communication then he usually got out of her. Usually after ramblings such as this one she would not even look at him and either ignore him all together or walk away. She finally decided to say something to him "I've hated you for 6 years before now. What should make it change?" Draco smiled ever so slightly and whispered so Hermione could barely hear "Because I'm in love you." Hermione threw her book down onto the couch and stood up angrily. "You think that should change things. So you love me, who gives a crap?" Hermione said and gave an angry grunt and stomped her way up the stairs.

Draco's head sunk in defeat. But at least she had listened this time. At least she had responded. He turned and ran up the stairs. He went to Hermione's door and knocked. "What do you want ferret?" Hermione said uncaringly through the door. She was talking to him. Slightly insulting him, but talking to him. "I want to talk to you." Draco said almost pleading. Which is a very un-Malfoy characteristic. Hermione sighed "No, you've done enough talking. Now shut up and go away." Draco stepped back and decided to let himself be defeated.

He started down the hall when he looked over the railing and down to the first floor to see a mop of red hair come in the door. Draco decided to walk back to Hermione's door and knock again. "What do you want! I already told you to go away!" Hermione shouted through the door. "Your boyfriend's here." Draco said. Hermione opened the door and glared at him. She looked down the hall and sure enough, there was Ron coming up the stairs. Hermione smiled and ran over and gave him a hug. Ron held on a little longer than usual.

Hermione had agreed to that date Ron had asked her on months ago. She had fun, but she realized he just wasn't for her. She also realized that Ron was crazy in love with her. She had turned him down for a second date every time he asked. He was still her friend. But she was so over him.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. "Where's Harry?" she asked. "He's not with me. I have a question to ask and he didn't want to embarrass us by being here." Ron replied. "I'm not going on another date with you Ron." Hermone replied sounding annoyed "I was actually going to-" Ron was cut off before he could ask "And I will not be your girlfriend. I told you how I feel." Ron sighed and visibly slumped.

Draco hearing this started to feel jealous. Though there were several reasons why he shouldn't be.

He didn't like Hermione.

She didn't like Ron anyway.

He didn't like Hermione. And

He didn't like Hermione.

But, Draco as we all know, did like Hermione. He had admitted it to her before. He just didn't like the fact that he liked Hermione.


End file.
